Conventional low-power circuits often are plagued by having slow response times. Some low-power circuits are used to implement non-static systems in which charge is moved to and from inherent device capacitances due to the non-static system functionality. When the power consumed by such a circuit is reduced, the speed at which the circuit can redistribute charge between these capacities is also reduced.
Specifically, low-power operational amplifiers (op-amps) and voltage regulators generally have bandwidths significantly lower than higher-power counterparts. This translates to greater system noise and an inability to regulate high-frequency load or supply transients. It is desirable to have an low-power op-amp or voltage regulator circuit that has the ability to redistribute charge rapidly in order to regulate high frequency transients.